


Daily routine

by ddeaath



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Self-Indulgent, bc i need the love, everyone dates everyone, he only dates mc, saeran doesnt date everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeaath/pseuds/ddeaath
Summary: Elliot and their daily routine of visiting their boyfriends and girlfriend. Self-indulgent fic because I love everyone and have a big heart.





	

Laying their head on Zen’s chest was their favourite thing to do. The feeling of his warm arms around their body was heavenly. It was a nice change from their permanent state of freezing their ass off. They liked listening to his deep breaths and his heart beating in his chest. His fingers were more often than not tangled into the mess of hair on their head, combing the tangled locks. It felt nice. He would sing for them when they asked for it, and sometimes they would join in. It was complete and utter bliss. They usually fell asleep in Zen’s arms like this, curled at his side. It was times like this Elliot was glad they were led to the apartment. They were lying like this now, after rushing to Zen’s apartment. Elliot often needed someone by them to sleep comfortably. Zen never protested them coming over late at night, so he was their first choice. He was singing to them now. Elliot was curled up and pressed into his boyfriend’s side, laying their head on his chest. As usual, Zen sang them to sleep.  
Coffee with Jaehee was one of the best times of the weekend. They didn't meet every weekend, but as soon as Elliot woke up they would go to her café. Usually they would sit near the counter, softly chatting with Jaehee as she made drinks for the few people who were awake early enough to be there. Elliot would always order the same drink twice, and then promise to see her again later that day. After departing from the café Elliot would text their girlfriend and remind her to eat a normal meal during her lunch break, the text punctuated with either hearts or kisses. Jaehee would respond in her normal polite fashion, occasionally sending short ‘love you’s afterwards. Elliot would smile down at their phone and go about their day as usual.

 

After coffee with Jaehee came an early study session, or a date on occasion, with Yoosung. Elliot would walk to the library where their meeting usually took place and wait for Yoosung to arrive. It took him some time, but he did show up eventually. Every time he was breathing heavily, as if he had been running. Elliot would receive a kiss from Yoosung, one barely achievable with Yoosung being so small. The two would enter the library holding hands, and part to look for the books they need so they can study. Both would end up with hot chocolate and highlighters in their hands, getting ready to study for their exams. The session would be spent in comfortable silence, with the occasional question or break. This would continue until the afternoon, the typical time for the two college students to get sick of studying. They would exit the library and exchange kisses, then go their separate ways.

 

Elliot would spend their lunches with Jumin. Sometimes, Yoosung would go with, sometimes not. This time, Elliot met Jumin alone. Driver Kim would pick them up after they leave their books at home. Elliot would change into a suit and be driven to another fancy restaurant Jumin picked out. They would meet him outside and enter, sitting at their table and finally ordering. The two would chat in hushed whispers as they wait for their food. Once they eat, Driver Kim would drive them back to Jumin’s penthouse. Once there, Elliot would beg Jumin for cuddles, and Jumin would be forced to comply every time. He would sit beside them and get them in his lap, slowly petting their hair and talking about his week. Elliot would fall asleep like this, taking a small nap to regain their energy. They still had partners to see. Sometimes, Jumin would dose off with them, and once Elliot woke they didn't have the heart to wake him. So they would leave a note and kiss his forehead softly before taking off.

 

Next were Saeyoung and Saeran. Elliot would stop by Jaehee’s café again, taking a quick drink to go and then taking the train to Sevens place. They had difficulty getting through the gate and front door, but Saeran would help them every time. They would go for Seven first, scolding him if he didn't eat but still greeting him with a kiss and a glass of actual water. Then it was Saeran time. Elliot would be led into his room and onto his bed. They collapsed onto the fresh sheets and let Saeran collapse into their arms. He would talk to them about his week, he would vent to them about his brother, he would complain about his bpd. Elliot listened to every word, stroking his pink hair and occasionally chiming in and giving him advice or small encouragements. Saeyoung would always show up after some time, and Elliot would be sandwiched between two very clingy twins. They liked it that way.

 

V would pick them up in the evening and drive them home, where he would stay for some time to make sure they eat dinner and drink water. He would crawl into their bed per their request and wait for them to fall asleep. He would make sure they had enough food for tomorrow and leave after that.  
Eventually, Elliot would wake again and go to Zen’s apartment. They always wake when V leaves them cold under the blankets.


End file.
